


Loving Your Sibling

by deadlynice



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlynice/pseuds/deadlynice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Korra and Asami left through the portal to the spirit world, Mako and Bolin had nothing left to do. Now that they were finally alone, they were able to get back to what they always use to do. Fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Your Sibling

Bolin paced around his apartment, waiting for his brother. Ever since Asami and Korra left, Bolin and Mako have been spending a lot more time together. Doing a lot more, naughty things together. Mako and Bolin seemed like they were having sex every day, and they were. Bolin just couldn't wait for his hot as fuck brother to come home and fuck the hell out of him.

Bolin heard the door to his apartment open and he began to get even more excited. There he was, Mako. He smiled at his brother. They walked to each other as Mako said, "Hey, baby boy."

Bolin smiled at Mako and responded, "Hi, daddy." They embraced and then they both leaned in for a kiss. Mako gripped the back of Bolin's head as he stuck his tongue into Bolin's mouth. Bolin moaned into the kiss as he started to become hard.

Mako was always able to get Bolin hard. Bolin found everything that Mako did sexy, and you coudn't blame him. Mako had an amazing build, and an incredibly sexy voice that can make anyone horny. Bolin was usually always hard around Mako, especially if Mako intentionally tried to get him hard.

Mako was the first to pull away, much to Bolin's dismay. Mako looked down at Bolin and said, "God, baby boy, you're really eager today, aren't you?"

"I'm always eager for you, daddy." Bolin said.

Mako started to move his hands from the back of Bolin's head and headed towards his ass. He gripped Bolin's ass, making Bolin moan. "Making such beautiful noises for me, baby." Mako said.

"I can't help it. You always make me hard."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

Bolin turned around and pushed his ass against Mako's cock and began grinding against him. "I want you to shove your huge fuck stick in my ass."

Mako grinned and started pushing his cock against Bolin. "God, baby, you make me so fucking horny."

Bolin separated from Mako and grabbed his hand. Bolin lead Mako to their couch, seating Mako right in the middle. Mako leaned back and grinned at Bolin. Bolin turned around and stuck out his ass to Mako's face. Mako bit his lip and said, "God, your ass is amazing, Bo." Bolin blushed at what Mako said.

Mako gripped his dick and started rubbing it. "Look what you've done to me, Bo."

Bolin turned around and got down on his knees. He bit his lip and moved his hands to Mako's crotch. He moved his face closer to Mako's cock and started mouthing it. Mako threw his head back and groaned. Bolin stuck out his tongue and licked hard against the fabric. "God, baby boy. So good with your mouth." 

Mako pulled Bolin away from his crotch and began kissing him. The two were ferocious as they kissed. Bolin began moaning into the kiss. Bolin pulled away from Mako and said, "I need your dick in me right now." 

Mako grinned at Bolin and said, "Well then get to it."

Bolin moved back down to Mako's cock as Mako began to take off his shirt. Bolin looked up at the beauty that Mako possessed. Mako had amazing muscles. His pecs and abs were absolutely mouth watering, but the thing that was truly to die for was Mako's dick. Bolin pulled off his own shirt, then got his hands back on Mako's crotch and began pulling down his zipper. Bolin then pulled down his boxers, letting Mako's giant dick fly out, hitting Bolin in the face.

Mako's dick was truly a piece of beauty. Mako's dick stood hard and tall at 12 inches and 4 inches wide. His mushroom head was a deep red that let out a copious amount of precome. The shaft was thick and had many veins leading up to the head. Mako's balls were also amazing. They were the size of golf balls and they let out warmth that made Bolin just want to stick his face in them and spend days there.

Bolin moved closer and put the head in his mouth. He rolled his tongue around it, making Mako moan. "Aw, fuck. Take it baby. Take daddy's dick into your mouth." Bolin removed the dick from his mouth and started to tease the slit with his tongue. "C'mon, baby. Don't tease me." Bolin then put the head back in, moving down to reach the base of Mako's cock. Bolin loved the taste of Mako. It was the perfect mixture of saltiness and sweetness. Bolin also loved how his come tastes like. It was the most amazing taste ever.

Mako gripped the back of Bolin's head and forced him to go down even more. "Yeah. Suck daddy's horse dick. God, you're such a fucking cock slut aren't you?" Bolin made an inaudible sound and started sucking harder on Mako's dick. "Fuck, you're so fucking slutty aren't you? Always taking my huge fucking cock. You couldn't wait till I came home, huh? I bet you were so fucking wet for me."

Bolin pulled away from Mako's dick, out of breath. "I couldn't wait for you to come home, daddy." Bolin stood up and turned his back to Mako and slid his thumbs into the sides of his shorts. "I've been waiting for your huge dick all day." Bolin began pulling his shorts down slowly, revealing more and more of his smooth skin. He removed his shorts completely and bent over so Mako was able to see his hole. "My pussy's been craving your horse dick all day."

Bolin's hole twitched at the cool air. Mako moaned looking at Bolin's hole. He stood up from the couch and took off his pants. He crouched down so he was right in front of Bolin's 'pussy'. "God. Your hole is so fucking hot, baby. Can't wait to tear your pussy apart." Before Bolin could respond, Mako moved his face right in between Bolin's ass cheeks. He stuck out his tongue and began rimming Bolin's tight ring. Bolin began moaning loudly, pushing his ass back against Mako's face, trying to get more of his tongue inside him.

"Please, daddy. Fuck my pussy hard." 

Mako pulled away from Bolin's sweet hole and stood up. "C'mon whore. Spread those slutty cheeks apart for daddy. I want to fuck your slutty pussy into oblivion." Bolin placed his hands on both his ass cheeks and pulled them apart. Mako placed the tip of his dick on top of Bolin's hole and said, "God, baby. Can't wait to put my cock in this hot little pussy. Can't wait to make you pregnant with my babies."

"Please, daddy. Fuck my slutty pussy. I need it so bad."

Mako grinned and started to push the tip into Bolin's asshole, making Bolin moan loudly. "Yeah, baby. Moan for daddy." Bolin moaned even louder at Mako's words. Mako slowly slid his dick passed Bolin's tight ring, his base finally reaching Bolin's hole. "God, you're so fucking tight. This pussy is amazing." 

Bolin pushed back against Mako and said, "Fuck me, please. I want you to make my hole loose." He rotated his ass against Mako slowly, his moans increasing. "I want you to spill your seed in my slutty hole."

Mako started fucking Bolin faster. Puling his cock out, then slamming right back into Bolin. "Yeah, baby. Been thinking about you and your slutty cunt all day." Mako wrapped his hands around Bolin's forehead, forcibly ramming his cock back and forth. "I was hard all day at the station. Thinking about fucking your big fat ass all day. I just couldn't wait to bust my nut inside my fucking slutty brother." Mako removed one of his hands from Bolin's forehead and spanked his ass cheek. "I would love to see everyone's face as I tear your pussy apart. I bet you'd get all the boys hard, huh?"

"No, daddy. Only want your dick in me. No one else's. Only your seed can impregnate me."

"Are you sure?" Mako spanked Bolin again, making him moan. "I've heard many of the guys saying they want to fuck your tight pussy. Tenzin's been saying he wants to fuck your fat ass for quite a while now. Are you sure you wouldn't give up your cunt for him?"

"No! Only want your horse dick in me daddy! Only want you to tear my pussy apart!"

"I better be!" Mako moved close to Bolin's ear and said, "Daddy's the only one who gets to fuck you like this. No one else."

"Yes, daddy!"

Mako continued ramming into Bolin, both of them getting closer to their climax. "God, baby. Gonna come. Want me to come in your pussy?"

"Yes, daddy! Please come in me!" Mako started going faster, hitting his prostate even harder. 

With one final thrust Mako spilled his hot seed deep into Bolin, making Bolin shoot his seed across the room. "Oh, god! Fuck yeah, bitch! Take my seed!"

"Yes, daddy! Make me pregnant. I want it so bad!" 

Bolin and Mako slowly came down from their high, both breathing heavily. Mako slowly pulled out of Bolin, a few trails of come dribbling out of him. Mako grabbed Bolin and layed him down on the couch. He crouched down to face Bolin's hole, lifting his legs back. "C'mon baby. Push out daddy's seed for me. I want to see how sexy you look with my come dribbling out of your slutty pussy."

"Yes, daddy." Bolin spread his ass cheeks apart, slowly pushing out Mako's come. His hole twitching every time a huge glob of come came out. 

"Yeah! You look so fucking hot, baby." Mako kept watching as his come slowly came out of his brother's ass. When no more would come out, he approached Bolin's hole and stuck his tongue out. He rolled his tongue around Bolin's hole, licking up his come and keeping it in his mouth. When he finally finished licking up his come, he moved to Bolin's face. Their mouths met and Mako passionately put his come into Bolin's mouth. Bolin wrapped his arms around Mako and moaned into his mouth.

Bolin swallowed all of Mako's delicious come, wanting more and more. Mako pulled away from Bolin, both completely breathless. 

"God, Bo. You were so fucking good. I love you so much."

"Thanks, Mako. I love you too."

They both smiled at each other and went in for another kiss. They both knew that this wasn't the last fuck for today and neither of them could wait for the next session.


End file.
